1. Field of the Invention
One or more aspects of the present invention relate to systems for preparing silica aerogel powders, and more particularly, to systems for preparing silica aerogel powders, which consecutively perform material-supplying, material-synthesizing, drying and collecting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Silica gel represented by SiO2.nH2O has SiO2 particles in which fine pores are connected to each other to constitute a rigid net structure. Each SiO2 particle is an amorphous particle that has high porosity of 90% or more and a specific surface area of 600 m2/g or more and is formed by solidifying a solvent such as water between SiO2 particles. Since silica gel has a wide surface area, silica gel has very high absorption with respect to alcohol or water, and thus silica gel may be used as a dehumidifier. Also, silica gel may be used as a heat insulating material, a catalyst carrier, an insulating material or the like. Likewise, even though silica gel is widely used in various fields, silica gel is very restrictively used. This is because there are a number of dangers related to preparation processes, and the preparation processes are complicated, thus increasing preparation costs.